El espíritu del otoño
by O-Koneko.Marlem-O
Summary: Era Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, mi vida fue como la de cualquier Vikingo y me fui de este mundo en el momento más glorioso de esta... ahora me encargo de cuidar los secos y coloridos arboles, avisando la llegada del invierno junto a mi amigo Chimuelo, pero solo hay un detalle. Nadie nos conoce y nadie nos puede ver... desde hace más de 900 años. •FrostCup•
1. Chapter 1

**El espíritu del otoño.****  
**  
**Prologo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La última muestra del valor que tenía... Lucho como solo los grandes podían, se aferro a su mejor amigo y avanzo entre las flechas, entre las espadas, era lo último que podía hacer para salvar a su pueblo.

Detrás de el venían sus camaradas los Dragones, ellos defenderían el único lugar en la tierra que les dio amor de extraños. Pelearon contra aquel ejército que se dirigía a gran marcha, destruyeron al enemigo, pero no contaban con la muerte.

Ella se alzo en alto con la forma de gigantescas estacas, y él se atravesó, sabía que venía detrás de él; pero ya no le temía a la muerte.

Tenía ya más de 40 años. Sus batallas fueron gloriosas y por la boca del pueblo a las demás naciones, un personaje legendario.

Vio pasar su vida, su tiempo con aquella hermosa rubia tosca que tanto quería, ella y sus hijos. Su padre en su último día de vida. Su mejor amigo que ya grande y aun dando batalla lo siguió, ahora viendo la muerte ante sus ojos, pero aun así, valientes la aceptaron. Sabían que lo que pasaría tenía que suceder, con una gran luz azul lanzo una enorme llama, destruyendo al ejercito pero sin poder esquivar las lanzas. Ambos cerraron los ojos.

La luz de la luna miro todo, los guio, los despertó.

**ooOOoo**

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, sentía su cuerpo tibio, unas enormes alas se removieron mientras las llamas a su alrededor se apagaban poco a poco. La luna los recibió con un cálido susurro, y estos se miraron, un dragón negro y de enormes ojos amarillos y el, de apariencia joven, por lo menos 15 años, cabello castaño y corto, de enormes ojos verdes y pequeño. Los dos se observaron y luego al hermoso satélite que contesto a aquella pregunta que ambos se formaban: "Ustedes son su comienzo, Hiccup, Toothless. Ustedes forman parte importante ahora, cuídenlos bien."

Miro con atención el cielo de nuevo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, como si hubiera sido ayer, aun sentía en su memoria aquel momento, aquella batalla. Miro de nuevo al hermoso dragón que lo acompañaba, allí estaba, su viejo y fiel amigo, jamás creyó poder estar en esa tierra de nuevo. Ahora tenía otra tarea, una muy grande y a largo plazo.

-Parece mi buen amigo… que estaremos un largo tiempo.

El dragón solo asintió, acercándose feliz a él para que lo acariciara, este correspondió con un abrazo y observo el lugar, no sabía bien que tenía que hacer, pero no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

((He aquí la continuación, el frostcup a revivido en mi así que he decidido traerles a ustedes las historias locas que en este laaargo tiempo he creado, al igual que la continuación de las que son fanfics largos.

Espero que les sea de su agrado y cualquier duda, regaño o recomendación me la mandan en mensaje y con gusto les responderé al final de cada fic X3

Atte: KonekoM))

Advertencia: R13. Historia en AU dedicados a Hiccup y Jack Frost.

Discleimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos creadores.

El espíritu del otoño.**  
**  
Capitulo 1

Otoño

.

.

**.**

Más de **900** años después.

**.**

"Esto es Noruega, uno de los países que vio nacer la historia vikinga, lugar de magia, naturaleza y un constante clima frio, bastante hermoso y mítico.

Cerca de aquí existió la isla donde yo vivía, Berk, ahora solo quedando sepultada bajo litros y litros de agua salada, de ella ahora solo quedan leyendas.

Mi nombre, Hipo, llevo más de 900 años aquí, cuidando la caída de las hojas y los colores del otoño, así como de los suaves vientos que soplan las velas de los botes y barcos de ahora.

Soy el Otoño, mi tarea ordenada por El Hombre de la Luna es llevar el clima seco a cada parte del planeta, ayudar al viento y a los arboles, coloreo las hojas o las hago caer y llevo a mi amigo Chimuelo conmigo, un dragón negro, pequeño pero muy valiente. Es un trabajo difícil, lo sé, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Solo hay un pequeño problema… nadie nos ve.

Somos muy diferentes a las hadas, los huevos de pascua o el mismo día nevado. Nadie cree en nosotros, nadie sabe que el otoño también protege, solo es una estación más del año, un espíritu vagabundo que ronda por el lugar, avisando los crudos inviernos. Por eso estamos aquí, creo que por eso nos eligieron.

Los dragones actualmente "ya no existen", se arrastraron a las aguas para nunca volver, aun que yo se la verdad. Chimuelo es uno, pero se ha vuelto un espíritu junto conmigo.

**.**

Se encontraba observando con atención como su amigo le daba viento a los parques, hermosos y claros, llenos de naturaleza por doquier, la gente ya se retiraba para relajarse de aquel día, el se levanto un poco, caminando toco apenas con sus dedos las hojas coloreándolas de marrones, de terracotas, naranjas, amarillos, verdes oscuros.

Era Octubre, casi mediados, ese momento en el que entraba en acción, los arboles a su alrededor comenzaban a colorearse igual, era su tiempo, los vientos seguían soplando de las alas de su amigo cuando una luz blanca lo obligo a detenerse escondiéndose, era aquel niño, como a veces le llamaba, por lo menos quinientos años más joven que él. Nunca quiso conocerlo, solo quedaba un mes para el invierno.

Miro como aquel joven desaparecía y volvió a salir, sabía que no conocía su existencia, nadie lo conocía y a los dragones ya solos los tienen como bestias míticas, pero a ellos dos les bastaba con escuchar aquellas palabras que decían: "Hermoso otoño", con eso les basta para seguir trabajando.

**.**

"Ahora bien, muchos dirían que el otoño no tiene nada interesante como lo es jugar con la nieve o reír con la primavera y las flores, pero de hecho, el trabajo que tengo es arriesgado.

En el otoño existen seres feos, horribles y tenebrosos, yo les llamo sombras, son pequeñas cosas oscuras que merodean el área, ya que durante Octubre y Noviembre suelen salir a asustar niños, la diferencia con aquel tipo llamado Pitch, es que estas causan daño, cosechas, animales e incluso niños y adultos, provocan accidentes, llegan a matar si los molestan…

A pesar del tiempo y lo pequeño que soy ahora, con el paso del tiempo he logrado re-aprender todo aquello que sabía de pelea, tengo mi espada sin filo, esta me ayuda cuando logramos atraparlos, con un simple golpe estos desaparecen, pero cuando estos son de mayor tamaño mi amigo me ayuda con una bola de fuego azul.

¿Por qué aparecen estas cosas?

Fácil, entre estas fechas llega lo que en algunos días algunos conocen como Halloween, día de muertos o fechas oscuras, aquí las sombras y todo lo oscuro toma mayor fuerza, es cuando tengo que trabajar con Chimuelo, de los pocos seres míticos que pueden detener las sombras, los dragones lo pueden hacer usando su fuego como luz y purificar."

**.**

Después de colorear un poco algunas hojas de arboles y tirar las secas con el viento decidieron dar un paseo por el lugar, tenían que vigilar, habían posibilidades de que cualquiera de esas cosas se metieran al parque y dañaran los pequeños arboles que apenas nacían.

Allí fue cuando lo vio, uno de tamaño humano que merodeaba cerca de las orillas del pueblo, corrió a toda prisa y saco rápido su espada enfrentándolo, este se volteo gruñendo tan agudo que parecía un chillido, el ser avanzo rápido e intento atacarlo, el dragón logro darle un golpe con la cola lanzándolo lejos mientras Hipo corría veloz, golpeándolo con su espada, destruyéndolo y dejando solo una mancha de color terracota y verde.

Parece que cada vez son más grandes… eso no es bueno. –Miro aquello, en verdad, por lo generan eran del tamaño de un perro, pero estos eran bastante grandes, incluso que Hipo.

Toothless le miro con atención olfateando, parecía que se habían marchado, así que durante la tranquilidad del lugar se fueron volando a otra parte, esperaban que todo siguiera así un buen rato, más que nada para que las fiestas de la gente fueran en calma.

Miro el cielo, limpio… la Luna brillaba con tanta intensidad, podía sentir su cabello moverse con suavidad por el viento mientras se respiraba la paz en aquel lugar.

**.**

No muy lejos de allí, estaba Jack Frost, jugando con unas cuantas hojas que según él, el otoño dejaba caer, cuando vio una sobra reflejarse en el suelo, se sorprendió y miro a lo lejos notando una silueta extraña, avanzo rápido, tanto como podía cuando lo vio, allí estaba, aquel enorme bestia negra que lo asusto, pensó en que era una amenaza pero eso cambio cuando vio al muchacho, un joven con una extraña ropa, parecía antigua, como un disfraz de vikingo, lo miro aun por lo lejos que era, su cabello castaño, se veía pequeño… de pronto la curiosidad le gano y se acerco llamándolo.

-¡D-Disculpa! ¡Hey! ¡Hola! –Se acerco a él volando a toda prisa, cuando el chico lo escucho sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y guio al dragón a bajo, intentando escapar de él, pero no se daría por vencido, tenía que saber quién era a como diera lugar.

**.**

Los dos esquivaban las ahora rocas que se encontraban a su alrededor, pues habían llevado a Jack al área rocosa para que los dejara en paz, pero era tan veloz y ágil como ellos. Así que al poco tiempo los alcanzo.

-Wow, ¡sí que son rápidos! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Quién eres y por qué estas… volando en un dragón? –Pregunto demasiado emocionado.

-¡Nadie! ¡Vete! ¡Ah! –Por intentar ahuyentarlo chocaron contra una gran roca e Hipo cayó en picada hacia el agua, aun que no se estrello contra ella como él pensaba, ya que al levantar la vista se topo con unos ojos azules que le veían atento y hasta preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto bajo, pues el también estaba algo noqueado, esa mirada verde se veía… brillante e incluso se sorprendió por lo tibio que era, mucho. Diferente al frio que el emanaba.

-¡S-Si! ¡Vete! –Dijo intentando alejarse de él sin conseguirlo.

-¿Por qué? ¡Oye, calma! –Lo alzo y lo dejo en la tierra apresándolo cuando un fuerte gruñido y un golpe lo lanzo lejos- ¿PERO QUE-?

Chimuelo le gruñía molesto, defendiendo al menor, poco a poco los 3 se calmaban, fue entonces cuando por fin el peliblanco pudo hablar.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy… -no supo que decir, estaba bastante alterado de que él lo viera, observo a su amigo y este tenía los ojos afilados negando.- Alguien, solo eso, no existo, puedes irte.

-No me voy. –Le apunto con el cayado, sin intensión de lastimarlo pero estaba bastante intrigado.

Hipo sabia que el dragón podría dispararle y lastimarlo para poder escapar pero…

-Me llamo Hipo y… -Dudo.

-¿Hipo? –Lo miro atento.

-Me llamo Hipo y soy… el espíritu del otoño.

.

.

.

_**Continuara...**_

EmoPyromaniacFrost: Ooow, pues claro que habrá más, y besos, fuiste el primer coment, thanks!

ittoki-kun: Ok, siguiente parte subida XD, estoy contenta de saber que desde el prologo te gustara, si supieras cuanto me pelee en imaginar la muerte de Hipo… una llena de honor y gloria TTwTT me alegro que fuera de tu agrado, hahaha.

fan D: Oh muchas gracias! TE ADORO (?) XD besos y enserio, gracias por tu review.

Halunke Prisioner: Terminada y publicada, seguiré actualizando el otro fic y espera porque hay One-Shot triste y hard XD

Pegasasu no Saya: ¿Mande? ;_;


	3. Chapter 3

((Taraaaaaaaan ya les traje el nuevo cap, no tengo mucho que decir más que tenía mucha inspiración *-* y adkasdasld eso sería todo XD disfruten de este capítulo, es… lindo! Solo eso puedo decir, y me odiaran al final, como de costumbre (¿?) XDD))

_-KonekoM-_

Advertencia: R13.

Historia en AU de Hiccup y Jack Frost.

Discleimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos creadores.

El espíritu del otoño.**  
**  
Capitulo 2

Calor y Frio.

.

.

**.**

Era tarde, poco a poco el sol se ocultaba, el observaba como al otro lado la luna menguante salía mirándolo; el alzo la mano y la saludo como a veces lo hacía.

Chimuelo volaba por el lugar y mantenía los suaves vientos que tiraban las hojas y despeinaban a la gente.

"Nuestra vida es tranquila, de momento seguimos cuidando de las personas que viven cerca de los bosques rondamos los alrededores y observamos a detalle las áreas oscuras e intentamos mantener a la gente a salvo de esos seres. Bueno, mi trabajo sería más fácil si no fuera porque desde aquel día no me ha dejado de molestar…"

-Así que… eres el que se encarga de pintar todo esto… -comento señalando aquel bosque canadiense que ahora lucia de tonos rojos, naranjas, verdes y cafés.

-Sí, Jack… -Suspiro y lo vio, estaba sentado sobre una gran piedra detrás del menor.- Tengo que hacer esto desde septiembre hasta noviembre.

-Pero… jamás te había visto… pensaba que la madre naturaleza se encargaba de todo esto.

-Bueno, lo hizo hace mucho tiempo, pero algo no andaba bien y yo tuve que hacerme cargo de algunas cosas.

-Oh… que responsable niño. –Rio el peliblanco, observo al pequeño.- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿12? ¿No eres muy chico para esto?

-Tengo 48 años. –Dijo mirándolo un poco molesto.

-…

-…

-HAHAHAHAHAHA –Se rio mirando al menor.-Vamos, en serio, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo 17 y aquí más de 300, hahaha…

-Tengo 48 años… 958 años aquí. –Sonrió de lado mirando al mayor mientras este se quedaba shokeado.

-Es broma.

-Es en serio, esa es mi edad, además, como vez, soy un vikingo.

-¡Mentira!

Sonrió más amplio, era verdad, había muerto en plenitud y ahora estaba allí como un joven de 15.

-En serio no me lo creo…

-Pues deberías, llevo aquí mucho tiempo.

-¿Pero por que apenas te conozco?

Hipo se quedo callado, observando el bosque, escuchándolo, poniendo atención a la melodía que cantaba junto con el viento. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando una luz rara salió a lo lejos, en un área sumamente oscura, corrió rápido llamando a Chimuelo.

-Tengo que trabajar...

-¡Espera! –Voló Jack detrás suyo.- ¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que trabajar. –Dijo montándose en su amigo y mirando en dirección a aquel lugar.

-¡Espera! –Se sienta detrás de él haciendo que este se tense y lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Bájate!

-¡No!

-Ok! –Dijo el mayor haciendo que Chimuelo volara, al dragón no le estaba agradando en nada el peliblanco, y menos la idea de tener que traerlo en la espalda.

**.**

-Genial… -Dijo el más pequeños de los tres haciendo a un lado la vegetación sin lastimarla, mirando a su alrededor, no encontraba de donde había salido aquella cosa… cualquier cosa, mientras un ruido lo distraía.- Jack ¿Qué le haces a Chimuelo? –Suspiro mirando hacia atrás, mirando como su amigo le gruñía al espíritu del invierno.

-El empezó. –Señalo al otro, mientras este gruñía enojado, el que había comenzado obviamente era el peliblanco, pero no quería ser regañado, era inevitable querer molestar al dragón dejándole nieve en la espalda y en la cabeza.

-Si claro, deja en paz a Chimuelo, en una de esas puede que se lance contra ti y te quiera arrancar un cacho de algo. –Dijo mientras seguía avanzando mientras que Jack se volteaba a la bestia y le enseñaba la lengua, esta gruño y se la enseño de vuelta mientras avanzaba de regreso con Hipo.

-Mmm… -Suspiro mientras lo seguía, no sabía que buscaban pero fuera lo que fuera era algo… aburrido. Así que como Jack Frost es el espíritu de la diversión, decidió animar un poco las cosas.- ¡Bola rápida! –Dijo lanzándole una bola de nieve a la cabeza del menor y este se quedó estático, volteando a verlo con los ojos abiertos.

-Pero que… -Lo vio molesto y con asombro por lo que hizo- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-Porque estoy aburrido.

-Mmm….

-Oh vamos, pecas, no te enojes. –Sonrió flotando alrededor de él.- Admite que el ambiente está demasiado serio, un poco de diversión no daña a nadie.

Hipo cerró los ojos, sabía que sería difícil tratar con el muchacho, pero en serio, no conto con le lanzara nieve, y estaba muy fría, si, el sentía, por que el estaba tibio, podía sentir el frio en su piel.

-Estoy buscando algo que también es parte de mí trabajo. –Se cruzo de brazos mirándolo, mientras Chimuelo se quedaba atrás de él, vigilando atento los movimientos del otro espíritu.

-Insisto, demasiado serio, vamos a hacerlo más divertido –Floto de nuevo a su alrededor, demasiado cerca al parecer de su amigo dragón.- Además ¿Qué dijiste que buscabas?

El castaño soltó un suspiro y lo miro hacia él bosque señalándolo.- Cosas… si no quieres venir por mí no hay ningún problema Jack. –Dijo mientras seguían avanzando, la verdad no quería que el espíritu estuviera cerca de este trabajo, más que nada porque no es su temporada y no es su trabajo.

-Sabes, me recordaste a un conejo, no sé, trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. –Se paro frente a él demasiado cerca a su parecer.-Necesitas… aprender a relajarte.

Se quedo sin aire, el mayor se paro DEMASIADO cerca, tanto que un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Pues se relajarme, solo que ahora hay algunas cosas pendientes que debo hacer antes de divertirme. –Lo miro con sus ojos verdes, un tanto serio, pero en un puchero gracioso, siempre inflaba las mejillas cuando quería que dejaran el tema de lado y lo dejaran seguir.

Jack noto esa mueca y se rio, alzando su mano fría y pellizcándole un cachete.

-Hahaha, pecas, tienes una cara tierna. –Dijo alzándose en el aire para evitar alguna mordida de parte del dragón.

Mientras tanto el estaba rojísimo, tenia tantos años que otro ser, humano o espíritu, lo tocaba así, tanto tiempo que sólo atino a alzar la vista hacia el mayor y empezar a reclamarle.

-Jack Frost ¡Baja! –Grito.- ¡No me toques las mejillas! –Le regaño mientras Chimuelo le gruñía.

-Hahaha, si es cierto, eres muy adorable, y más porque desde aquí te ves mas chiquito de lo que eres.

Frunció el seño molesto, suspiro e hizo algo que muchos hacían cuando eran molestados.

Lo ignoro.

Cosa que no le gusta a Jack.

Odia que lo ignoren.

Y más si era un pequeño espíritu pecoso.

-Oye… no te molestes, era broma.

-Hm…

-Oh vamos pequeño, hazme caso.

-Que no soy pequeño.

-Bueno… pecoso.

-¿No tienes tuberías que congelar? ¿Oh guerras de nieve que armar? –Pregunto mientras montaba a Chimuelo el cual miraba con las pupilas rasgadas al invernal ser.

-Sí pero te recuerdo que aun es otoño y no tengo mucho trabajo que hacer… -Sonrió elevándose y sentándose detrás de él, abrazándolo.-¿Y a donde me vas a llevar? –Pregunto sonando "tierno", según el peliblanco, claro.

-¡A ningún lado! ¡Bájate! –Se quita sus frescos brazos de enzima mientras chimuelo comienza a moverse de un lado a otro para que se quitara, logrando que Hipo fuera el que cayera, pues Jack fácilmente se elevo.- Och… -Alzo la vista y miro al mayor "molesto".

-Hey pequitas, ¿no puedes volar? –Pregunto curioso parándose a su lado.- Yo pensé que si.

-Pues error, no vuelvo, por eso voy en Chimuelo.

-Oh ya veo.

-…

-…

Un silencio incomodo los inundo, Hipo solo miraba a otro lado mientras se levantaba y Jack lo observaba minuciosamente, pues aquel raro chico le llamaba muchísimo la atención.

-¿Tú recuerdas tu pasado? –Pregunto un poco animado, pues si no lo recordaba el podría ayudarlo.

-Sí, si lo recuerdo.

-Ah… ¿El hada de los dientes te ayudo?

-¿Qué? No, de hecho, yo desperté sabiendo quién era, pues en ese entonces el hada no existía. –Dijo mientras Chimuelo se acercaba.- El hombre de la Luna uso mucho de su poder para mantener mi memoria fresca.

-¿En serio? Mmm… -Frunció el seño mirando el cielo, pero bueno, si uso mucha energía debió ser bastante si tampoco lo pudo hacer con ellos.- ¿Y tú qué haces exactamente? Bueno, aparte de colorear todo el lugar, haha.

El castaño lo miro con una ceja alzada, suspiró, el no quería que nadie lo viera pues esto podría distraerlo de su trabajo.

-Mira, te muestro lo que hago si me dejas terminar con mis obligaciones. –Se cruzo de brazos esperando su respuesta.

-Ok, pecas lo hare. –Dijo alzando sus manos como niño travieso prometiendo no hacer nada malo.- Ahora, muéstrame

Suspiro cerrando los ojos y el peliblanco puso mayor atención en el, cosa que Hipo podía sentir, su mirada era bastante intensa.

Alzo la vista y las manos, comenzando acorrer en dirección a los arboles, Jack por un momento creyó que estaba escapando pero eso cambio cuando el mayor alzo su mano para tocar un árbol justo en el tronco, este de inmediato comenzó a ser escalado por tonos verdes claros, cafés y rojos, naranjas y terracota, Jack se sorprendió mirando como las hojitas absorbían el color, todo lucia mágico en verdad, parecía una pequeña fiesta de colores.

Cuando volteo a ver a Hipo sus ojos se abrieron y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

El ojiverde seguía corriendo por el bosque, mientras sus pies tocaban el piso, sus pasos hacían brillar las hojas secas, como si fueran chispas de fuego, aun que sin quemar, era extraño, el viento susurro algo a Jack, mientras agitaba las copas de los arboles, mientras el menor seguía tocando cada árbol que pasaba, secándolos, cumpliendo con su ciclo de renovación.

Parecía que nevaba, aquellas partes secas caían alrededor del menor, este no pudo evitar reír, mientras parecía que el bosque entero se movía con él, con alegría, mientras las hojitas seguían brillando. Jack lo seguía, el pequeño no era muy veloz pero se movía muy ágil entre cada árbol, en ese instante comprendió el trabajo que tenia y lo maravilloso que era.

Hipo seguía contento coloreando todo, mientras se movía de forma graciosa casi en un baile, moviendo sus pies sobre la tierra creando mas hojas secas en el piso, junto a las que caían, haciendo el piso crujiente, cosa que le encanaba, siguió así hasta que nieve comenzó a caer, Jack había nublado el cielo levemente mientras copos de nieve caían; al principio el ojiazul pensó que se enojaría, pero no, el menor siguió jugando, como si eso fuera parte de todo, como si no hubiera nadie más allí que el mismo.

Sonreía y jugueteaba como un chico cualquiera.

La verdad es que Hipo hacia eso cada vez que nevaba en lugares donde él trabajaba, por que amaba prender la nieve.

Si, prender la nieve.

Jack se sorprendió cuando Hipo alzo su mano al cielo tocando los copos de nieve de forma ágil, haciéndolos brillar con intensidad, como si fueran quemados, parecían pequeñas luces apagándose cada vez que las tocaba, todo a su alrededor era divertido, y Jack amaba la diversión.

Así que no tardo en unírsele, llenando de escarcha las hojas secas, sacando copos de nieve y lanzándolos al aire, copos de gran tamaño, que Hipo alcanzaba a tocar y encender, los dos se quedaron en un claro, jugando en el, moviéndose alrededor, ambos sin darse cuenta comenzaron a jugar en círculos, creando una espiral en el prado, una espiral de luz ámbar y café, junto a una blanca y azulada.

Siguieron así, jugando con el talento del otro, mientras Chimuelo veía divertido, alzando sus alas y sobrevolando con el viento, ayudándolo a agitar los arboles, a él no le agradaba ese tipo Frost, pero estaba feliz de no ver a su amigo solo, porque lo estaba, siempre lo podía ver solo aun que estuviera a su lado.

Hipo lucia feliz, la melancolía de la inmortalidad desaparecía de su verde mirada y era sustituida por la diversión.

Ambos seguían dando vueltas hasta que llegaron al centro, chocando ambas espaldas, cuando Hipo resbalo por el hielo, siendo atrapado por Jack gracias a su cayado, atrayéndolo y abrazándolo por la cintura.

Azul y verde chocaron.

Invierno y Otoño.

Jack se quedo perdido en esos bosques tan hermosos que Hipo tenía por ojos y que gustaba pasear, mientras el menor observaba el brillo de los cielos que amaba surcar.

Los dos se quedaron así, Jack abrazándolo de la cintura mientras Hipo se sostenía de sus hombros, la diferencia de edades y estatura se notaba mas así, pero eso no importo cuando el mayor se acerco despacio a él, algo en el interior de ambos vibraba de emoción, el peliblanco podía sentir el calor que emanaba el mayor, era bastante cálido, tanto que lo relajaba, calentaba su propio cuerpo.

Estaba acercándose poco a poco al rostro del menor, rosando casi sus narices.

Pero algo allí fallo, cuando un grito a lo lejos los hizo reaccionar, en especial el castaño que se separo de él con rapidez, mirándolo asustado por lo que iba a hacer, con las mejillas rojas, aturdido, solo atinando a una cosa.

Cumplir con su trabajo.

-¡To… Toothless! –Llamo a su mejor amigo y este apareció enseguida bajando del cielo, se monto en él y salió en dirección aquel grito, mientras Jack se quedaba en aquel lugar.

¡¿Pero qué demonios iba a hacer?!

Su respiración estaba agitada y un hormigueo en su pecho lo hizo sentir por primera vez escalofríos. ¿Qué diantres había sido aquello? Estaba a punto de…

…besarlo.

Sintió su cara tibia, cosa rara pues él estaba congelado, pero aun podía sentir el calor del otro rodearlo, envolviéndolo tibiando su frio ser, sacudió la cabeza y respiro calmándose, alzándose rápido en dirección a aquel fuerte grito igual que los otros dos, pues aquello no era normal.

Cuando llego sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo al ver al más pequeño pelear contra unas cosas raras que parecían salidas de lamente de Pitch Black.

Y lo peor es que eran muchas y todas estaban en contra del chico y el dragón.

.

.

.

Continuara.

Bien… no me maten ;W; ok ya, espero que les haya sido de su agrado, pasemos a los reviews que enviaron x3

soulrhapsody: -Esta a punto de desmayarse.- Es… quien creo que es? Asdasd DDD: -Se hecha aire- Ok, no se si sea y si es y se que dibuja… ho-hola owo –modo Bob esponja ON-

Pegasasu no Saya: Siii lo continue, una sexy continuación ok no XD

Pawii-Chan: Hahaha no problema, ya somos dos –w- y si, espero que con este cap haya satisfecho tus deseos (¿?) XD

Mandy: HAHAHA! Eso lo veras, estoy basándome un poco en la película de rotg (porque no soy muy fan de los libros) y del libro y la peli de httyd (de esos si soy fan (¿?) ) hahah XD y no problema, tu escribe, que yo me tomo mi tiempo pa' leerlos –w-

Windy: Thanks baby! Lo seguire promesa!

G.A-motoharu: Ooow es hermoso lo que me dices! Y sii! Yo me reetraume con httyd ¿ya viste el nuevo trailer? Asdasdas -babas- en serio, ahora con mas pasión escribo… Hipo! */*

Princes-Slash: Kiaaaaaaaaaa! Yo también! /

The Mystery Girl 245: Gracias ;)

AnnA Usui07: Ooow si, lo mismo pensé mientras lo escribia, es un gaje del oficio uwu)/ y si, mis estaciones favoritas son el invierno y el otoño, asi que imaginate cuando escribi esto *-*

Moonless: Claro! Actualizacion hecha x3

HiJackKlaine: Hahaha! Vamos, hazlo! My body is ready(¿?) ok no XD actualizado! Ojala te haya gustado x3

Bueeeeeeno! Taraaaan! Ojala les haya gustado y se quedaran con las siempre hermosas ganas de matarme –w- heheh es que es necesario el suspenso y un bleh! :P pa los que se saltaron todo para saber como acababa(¿?) ok no XD

Gracias por sus coments y se aceptan mas, de eso como diario u.u –dandole una mordida al monitor.-

Bye-beee~


End file.
